Sinful
by AMadnessWithin
Summary: AU/Slow Burn. Voldemort decides to take matters into his own hands after repeated failures from his faithful fools. Hermione's been left behind by Harry and Ron. Enter Professor T Riddle the new DADA teacher...
1. Hope

Hi everyone,

This is an **AU** story that was inspired from the fan casts of Tom Hughes as Tom Riddle. Hermione is eighteen due to time-turner logic.

In this world no-one alive know's Voldemort's true name and will be a slow burn.

I haven't written in a _very_ long time.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Once again you disappoint me Lucius" I pause in front of the once regal man "You would have thought a handful of school children and a mudblood would be no match"

I reach down and strike the mask off his face.

"My Lord, please let me ex—" Lucius Malloy kneels, clutching my robes, his platinum blond hair hung limply around his face.

"Squib" I hiss, ripping my robes away from his coarse hands.

I turn to the rest of the Death Eaters, the smell of fear ripe in the air.

"Pitiful" I murmur.

Thunder ripples through the night sky, illuminating the thick trees around us. I hear Nagini slithering through the damp grass.

"I hope you fed well my dear".

I sense the rabble in front of me shift uncomfortably. I smirk, leaning down to stroke her head.

Nagini gives a low hiss of pleasure, circling my feet affectionately.

"Wormtail" I suddenly call out "Where are you? You disgusting cretin".

A few Death Eaters snicker, happy to not be at the receiving end of my deprecation.

The slimy little man comes out from the shadows he was cowering in, subconsciously clutching the hand I kindly gifted him.

"M-My Lord?" He stutters, fear etched into every line of his small rat like face.

"Prepare the potion" I command with a sneer creeping over my lips.

He scuttles off to the large black cauldron I conjured earlier, lighting a fire beneath it.

I clamp down on the minute foreign feeling of excitement from the dark depths within me.

Sweeping forward I address my audience.

"Seeing as you're all complete and utter failures, your Dark Lord has decided to take matters into his own hands" I hiss, relishing the look of horror on my faithful fools.

Some avert their eyes.

Others join Lucius and kneel, heads bent in shame and terror, muttering pleas of forgiveness.

Another clap of thunder above.

The cauldron crackles and splashes behind me.

"'However your Lord is a forgiving and benevolent one. I am willing to put aside the shit show of recent times now I have a fool proof plan in snaring Harry Potter" I spit out the last two words, pausing at the sound of jeers. "But be warned, I will not tolerate anymore inadequacies".

The sound of gratefulness and empty promises echo around me.

"My Lord what is this brilliant plan you speak of?" McNair pleads, having the gall to step from the circle.

Whispers whip through the group.

I lift my right hand, ceasing the noise.

"All in good time McNair" I purr, deciding against inflicting punishment for speaking out of turn.

The sky ignites in a flash of white.

"It's r-ready My Lord".

I turn to Wormtail and eye up the bubbling cauldron.

"You better not have messed this up Wormtail, otherwise this time I really will feed you to Nagini".

He trembles, glancing over at the huge snake at my feet,

"N-no I followed all the in-instructions like you a-asked".

I pause, locking eyes with him, seeing the tiny beads of sweat running down his pale face.

"Good".

Peering into the cauldron, I try not to retch at the putrid smell of rotting flesh. The contents glimmer red with black mist ascending from the core.

I look back at the circle, eager eyes watch me.

I lift my arms.

"Behold my loyal servants, the true power of Lord Voldemort".

Wormtail rushes over to remove my robe, tripping over a fallen branch.

I tut at him and resist the urge to cast an unforgivable.

The cold air rushes round my naked torso.

Thunder grumbles above.

I step into the cauldron, pain immediately snapping throughout my body.

Wormtail whimpers.

I plunge my head underneath the murky potion, turning the world to red.

* * *

"Come on girls, the Order are waiting".

Mrs Weasley's voice screeches up the stairs.

I sigh, turning away from the window and take another look around the room.

I know I haven't left anything.

Since arriving two weeks ago I hadn't even unpacked, believing that me, Harry and Ron would be off hunting for horcruxes shortly.

Closing my eyes, I swallow down the lump in my throat.

_It won't do any good to keep dwelling._

The voice within me is right, but still my mind returns to the hurt ninety percent of the day.

How could they just leave me?

After promising that we were in this together?

After everything that I have done?

I open my eyes, resisting the temptation to hurl something across the room.

Damn them.

"These just arrived for you".

Ginny comes back into the room, arms full of parcels.

She smiles weakly at me, knowing what I was just thinking about.

"Thanks" I raise my lips slightly, taking the packages off her, chucking them into my trunk.

For the first time in my eighteen years alive I have never been excited to read.

"Did you pack your new robes?"

I nod my head, not even bothering to check.

"You were lucky to get everything owl mailed before term"

"Mhm" I mutter, resuming my perch at the window looking at the carnage from last nights storm.

I hear Ginny sigh and I know I shouldn't be so frosty, it's not like it's her fault. If anything she knows better than anyone what I'm going through, Harry left without even saying goodbye.

Blinking back tears, I try to compose myself.

Ginny comes over and put's her arm around me.

"It's going to be okay" She whispers.

I crumble.

The familiar tears trickle down my face.

* * *

Glum faces march into the once 'Great' Hall.

An aura of sadness, fear and loathing resinates within the walls.

No-one dares talk, not even the smug looking Slytherin's.

Me, Ginny and Neville take our seats at the Gryffindor table.

I look around and note the many empty spaces.

_Don't think about them._

_Don't think about them._

_Don't think about them._

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts".

The bored voice of Professor Severus Snape pierces through my brain.

I look up in quiet rage.

There is a sneer on his lips as his eyes fall on the Gryffindor table.

"Professor McGonagall, fetch the fresh batch of dunderheads we will have to endure for seven years" he barks.

The Slytherin table erupts into laughter whilst the rest of us look at each other bleakly.

McGonagall stares down Snape, her cheeks flushed with a steely determination in her eyes.

"Certainly Headmaster".

Shit.

I forgot he was now headmaster.

Balling my hands into fists, I look to the back of the hall where a small group of terrified looking first years are led by Filtch with McGonagall bringing up the rear.

Memories flood back to me.

Taking deep breaths, worrying about the test that would await me whilst trying not to trip over my robes.

Harry and Ron in front of me. The pair of them already thick as thieves.

Neville to my left talking about his toad.

The hope of new friendship and fitting in.

Clapping jolts me out of reverie and I look to see that the sorting is over.

My heart sinks as I realise that Gryffindor has gained no first years, in fact four of them now sit proudly at the Slytherin table.

Draco Malloy catches my eye and whispers something to the awful Pansy Parkinson who stops stroking his hair and smirks at me, eyes full of malice.

"Now before we eat I have some new staffing announcements"

"Professor Alecto Carrow will be joining us as the new" Snape pauses, a sneer re-forming back on his lips. "Muggle studies teacher".

Jeers come from the Slytherin table.

A fierce looking woman stands, there is no smile on her face as she looks around the room.

This can't be good.

Snape carries on.

"Professor Amycus Carrow has been appointed teacher of History of Magic and deputy headmaster, so expect to see him popping in some classes".

A seedy looking man with short brown hair to the left of Professor Flitwick, flicks his hand lazily.

"Lastly the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts has gone to Professor Tom Riddle"

I stop glaring at Amycus Carrow and focus my attention on the young handsome man standing at the teachers table.

He smiles warmly at the room.

His black hair shines in the candlelight. He can't be more than twenty five.

His dark brown eyes reach mine and I find myself smiling back.

Perhaps we will finally have a proper DADA teacher since Professor Lupin.


	2. Safe

Thank you for all the kind reviews, you guys made me smile

* * *

"_We're all in this together Harry"_

"_I'm sorry Hermione"_

_Harry looks at me pitifully and pats my shoulder. Those emerald eyes of his meet mine, thick red tears start to crawl down his face. _

"_Harry?" The panic is clear in my voice._

_He opens his mouth to say something but black tar drops out. It slithers down his chin, dripping onto his t-shirt. _

_Then the screams begin._

_Somewhere in the distance there is a cold high pitched laugh to the rhythm of the thunder._

I awake with a jolt, sweat pours down the back of my neck. My heart feels like it's about to burst from my chest.

Groaning I sit up and start doing some breathing exercises in attempt to calm myself down.

It's not the first time I've had this dream and I know it won't be the last.

_Get a grip Hermione_.

I look at the clock on the dormitory wall and see that it's four am.

Lavender snores gently from the bed opposite me.

I stare enviously, I'm too alert to go back to sleep.

Swinging my feet out of bed, I grab my dressing gown and wrap it around myself.

Time for a walk to clear my head.

I sneak down the stairs into the common room. The once roaring fire from the night before now lays dead and cold.

Shivering I walk to the portrait door.

"Whose there?" The Fat Lady grumbles half asleep as she swings open.

I decide to ignore her.

I really don't need a lecture on why I'm out of bed this late.

My feet move on their own accord with no particular destination in mind.

"_Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed or worse… expelled!"_

I smile to myself. How times have changed.

Back when things were simple.

My footsteps echo down the hall. I slow my pace in attempt to mask them.

Why couldn't Harry and Ron have just taken me with them?

Hadn't I proved myself trustworthy?

I was once called the brightest witch of my age.

Ron could barely master the most simple spells after three years of education.

My heart pangs at the thought of Ron.

The timid but tender kiss we shared in his dad's shed.

The day he confessed his love for me.

The day he told me that he was leaving.

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

I let out a sob, the noise rings down the corridor.

Merlin I need to get a grip.

I can't keep torturing myself.

I turn back round deciding just to go back to bed when I collide with something hard and fall onto the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cold sadistic voice taunts me "Lumos"

The glow from the strangers wand reveals their identity.

Professor Amycus Carrow.

"Stand up girlie" he sneers down at me.

I hurry to my feet not wishing to be beneath him.

"Name?" He barks, eyeing me with curiosity, his eyes lingering on my breasts.

I blush but refuse to be intimidated. Not by a slimly Death Eater like him.

"Hermione Granger" my voice falters slightly but I raise my chin higher.

Good old Gryffindor pride.

"Granger? Your Potter's mudblood friend" His mouth turns into a twisted smile.

Mudblood.

My blood boils.

How dare he?

"Well observed" I snap

The smile disappears of his face, his eyes glint with malice.

I gulp.

Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut?

He steps closer to me and I refuse the ever-growing urge to step back.

His hand wraps tightly round my hair.

He leans in closer, his mouth mere centimetres from my ear. I can smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"You should be more careful mudblood. I don't know if you've noticed but there has been some big changes around here. It's time you learn to respect those that are superior to you"

His hot sickly breath tickles my neck.

Anger pulsates through me.

"I hope you're not referring to yourself" I hiss "I'll never respect you and your Death Eater cronies"

He tugs my hair hard and I clamp down my mouth refusing to cry out.

I stand still in horror as he moves his mouth from my ear and trails his dry lips down my throat.

"Perhaps you need to be taught" he mummers drunkenly into my skin, his free hand squeezes my breast.

My stomach lurches.

I need to get out of here.

Kicking out I strike him with force.

He doubles over in pain, cursing me under his breath.

Terrified, I stand there watching him, breathing deeply, unable to believe I have just attacked a teacher.

_Run Hermione!_

Turning on my feet I start running haphazardly down the corridor.

I hear the portraits on the wall moaning about be awoken.

I've got to keep going.

I don't know where to.

It's not like I can go to Dumbledore.

Is there anywhere in this castle that's safe?

Perhaps I could go to McGonagall's office?

Yes, she would help me but I can't seem to tell what corridor I'm in anymore.

I frantically turn my head, looking for any clues as to where I am.

"Urgh!"

My feet give out from underneath me and I sprawl unceremoniously on the floor.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit!_

"Fifty points for attacking a teacher you filthy little mudblood"

Pain erupts when his boot connects with my rib cage. Stars dance in front of me.

"You're no teacher" I spit, unable to get up.

My cheek stings with an unspoken spell.

I furiously blink back tears.

_I will not give him the satisfaction._

Carrow crouches down to my level, his hand slowly creeps up my exposed thigh.

"Such a pretty little mudblood" his voice is low and deadly.

My insides freeze as his hand grows higher.

"Professor?".

A strong smooth voice enquires above me.

"Professor Riddle I didn't see you there" Carrow grins still not removing his sweaty hand from my thigh.

"I suggest you let the girl go Amycus" every syllable is controlled, precise.

I can't see his face but there is a moment of silence between the two men.

To my surprise Carrow releases me from his grip and stands.

"Was just teaching the little mudblood a lesson" he grumbles.

BANG.

I scream in terror.

Carrow lies slumped against the wall, a portrait falls smacking him on the head.

My mouth hangs open, completely speechless.

"Are you okay?"

Professor Riddle kneels beside me, worry contorted into his handsome face.

I nod my head slowly, taken aback by his actions.

He doesn't seem convinced.

Getting to his feet, he offers me his hand.

"Let me help you" he has a small smile playing on his lips and I tentatively take hold.

He pulls me up and I find myself not wanting to let go of his warm hand.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing" he begins

"What about professor Carrow?" I look over at the pig, blood trickles down his face.

"Never mind him. The safety of my students is more important" Riddle takes my arm and gently leads me down the corridor.

I glance up at him, the moonlight shines through the windows illuminating his pale face.

He towers over me, not letting go of my arm.

I notice a tiny scar on his chin and wonder how he got it.

He catches me gazing at him and I quickly avert my eyes.

I can feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"What were you doing wandering the castle at night?".

His tone isn't reprimanding but curious.

I stare straight ahead, deciding whether to answer truthfully.

"I had a bad dream and just wanted to clear my head" I mummer.

"What did you dream?" He enquires taking me by surprise.

"Huh?" I blush again surprised to be asked such a question.

He chuckles softly and I chance a look up at him, taking in his strong jawline.

Then there is silence between us again and I rattle my brain for something to say.

I want to say something intelligent.

He suddenly stops walking.

"I have nightmares too. I dream about the war and what could happen to the people I love".

There is such bitterness in his voice, such sadness and regret.

I try to think of something comforting but all that comes out is "Oh".

He turns to me, removing his hand from my arm.

"Hermione I want you to feel safe here" His eyes pleads into mine.

I find myself justing wanting to stare into them for hours.

Those deep dark never ending pools.

"If I ever find out scum like Amycus Carrow has laid a finger on you again he will be very sorry".

The darkness in his voice sends a shiver up my spine and I don't doubt for a second that he doesn't mean it.

The door creaks open in front of us and I blink, not realising that we had reached the hospital wing.

"Madame Pomfrey, I'm sorry to intrude on such an ungodly hour but I've just rescued Miss Granger here from the clutches of Professor Carrow". His voice is low and serious.

They exchange a look of knowing.

"Thank you Tom" she pats his shoulder before turning to me. "Oh my dear, come with me and we will find you a bed for what's left of the night" she hurries me away and I look back over my shoulder.

Professor Riddle nods at me and waves a silent goodbye before turning on his heel, exiting the room.

I'm led to a free bed and the kind witch runs her wand up and down me, analysing any damage.

"Hmm" she mutters "Yes I think that will do the trick"

She pulls the beige curtains around me and lets me change into a pink stripped hospital gown.

Moments later she returns with a goblet of steaming potion.

"For the bruising my dear and a good nights sleep"

She hands me the goblet and I drain the purple liquid, shuddering at the bitter taste.

"Now be a good girl and climb into bed. You're very lucky that Hogwarts has some decent teachers like Professor Riddle left. If only Dum—-"

He voice starts to float away as I pull the covers up around me.

It's only then that I remember Professor Riddle's words.

"_Hermione I want you to feel safe here"._

How did he even know my name?

Maybe he heard Carrow say it?

Maybe other teachers had told him about me?

His face floats in front of mine.

I find myself starting to grin before the whole world blacks out.

* * *

Smirking I stroll down the corridor back to where Carrow lies confounded.

I make a mental note to grant him a boon for being a sport this evening.

"Enervate" I cast silently, pointing my wand at the dishevelled man.

Carrow lets out a small groan and clutches his head.

"My Lord?" He stares up at me confused.

"Not here" I hiss, looking over my shoulder to make sure we are alone.

Satisfied that we weren't being spied on by students or muggle loving fools I lower my voice.

"You did well tonight Amycus"

He blinks up at me, after all praise does not come lightly from a great wizard like myself.

"So the plan is working?" He urges, still unable to believe my accolade.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"All in good time. All in good time" I mummer, casting him one last look before leaving.

I stride off, wanting to get back to my rooms. I need to gather my thoughts after tonight's encounter.

Reaching _Sinful_I pause, admiring the painting.

A young woman stands, in a black flowing dress, her hair in soft curls, her lips are painted red and she holds an apple in her left hand. Wrapped round her waist and up over her shoulder is a dark green snake, it's forked tongue touching her neck.

_How very fitting._

I smile to myself.

"Pureblood" I mutter.

The portrait swings open, to where my chamber door is.

I run my wand across the dark brown wood undoing the protective wards I had set earlier, before crossing the threshold.

Velvet green walls tower high. Bookcases crammed with books and rare treasures I have discovered and pilfered over the years. The moonlight pours through the large window, casting shadows around the room.

Flicking my wand at the fireplace, the fire roars to life.

I pour myself a large glass of firewhiskey and settle into an overstuffed arm chair.

Is Potter's mudblood really going to be this easy to manipulate?

Her face swarms in my mind, remembering the shy little glances at me.

The way she stared intently into my eyes when I said I wanted her to feel safe.

I snort.

Oh yes.

What woman could resist the Tom Riddle charm?

I take a sip, the amber liquid burns down my throat, instant warmth to my insides.

"Accio timetable"

The piece of parchment flies towards me.

Perfect.

Our first lesson together is tomorrow afternoon.

I raise my glass in a silent toast.

_Oh Miss Granger what fun we are going to have._

Then drain the contents in one mouthful.


	3. Weak

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed 3

* * *

I'm released from the hospital wing the next morning.

Thankfully with not too much fuss from Madame Promfrey, who almost insisted I should take the day off until she saw the outraged look on my face.

I need something to keep me distracted from Harry and Ron.

Yawning I make my way down to the Great Hall.

Like yesterday the atmosphere it quite subdued, the only noise comes from the Slytherin table who seem to be more obnoxious than ever.

Scowling I take my seat next to Ginny who is reading the Daily Prophet.

"Any news?" I ask, my heart in my mouth.

She shakes her long red hair at me before handing me the paper.

Feeling my heart drop back down to where it usually resides, I take a piece of toast, begin scouring the Prophet for any hints to do with Voldemort.

"Odd disturbances along the North coast" I murmur to myself.

There is suddenly a strong sickly sweet smell of perfume which can only be described as the inside of Honeydukes.

"So where were you last night Hermione?" The high pitched girlish voice of Lavender Brown interrupts my reading.

I sigh putting the paper to one side before turning to her.

Today she has her long blonde hair in pigtails, a skirt that definitely flounces school regulation and candy pink lipgloss smeared on her lips.

Clearly she's not worried about the war out there.

"Never you mind" I chide, not wanting to be drawn into a conversation with her.

She huffs and crosses her arms, "Oooh has someone got a secret boyfriend? Little miss cagey"

_Ugh!_

Merlin I forgot how irritating Lavender is.

Before I can retort, Professor McGonagall appears with rolls of parchment which could only be our new timetables.

"Miss Brown have some decency and go sort your skirt out immediately. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for lack of pride" she barks at a now red faced Lavender.

Thankfully Lavender scurries off muttering all kinds of curse words under her breath.

Idiot girl and now she's only gone and cost us house points.

Although does it really matter?

Harry and Ron are off in danger somewhere and I'm sat here worrying about house points.

_ . .Them._

_You have to stop torturing yourself._

"Miss Granger" I jump and quickly go and retrieve my timetable from Professor McGonagall.

She peers down her glasses at me, no doubt analysing the dark circles under my eyes.

When I take the parchment she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"If you ever need to chat Hermione you know where my office is" she has a gentle smile on her face.

I give her a small nod before hurrying off to fetch my school bag. I don't want to draw attention to myself. People will soon be talking about the girl who has been left behind.

Looking over my shoulder I see that her smile has been replaced by her usual stern features.

"Mr Longbottom" she calls out.

At least I know I've got McGonagall's support here.

"Oi Granger" Draco Malfoy strolls towards me with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle sulking behind him.

Great.

I keep my head up high and continue walking towards the grand staircase.

Despite my Gryffindor bravery, my heart is thumping in my chest.

"Haven't you heard the good news?" He singsongs.

I make the mistake of glancing towards him.

Smirking he points to the big gleaming HB badge pinned to his robe.

"Just found out today. Professor Carrow said I was an exemplary student" he pretends to flick a bit of dust of the badge.

I grind my teeth not wanting to give Malfoy the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Hmm let's see" he cocks his head to one side pretending to think hard "Ten points for being a filthy mudblood" he taunts.

My blood rises.

How dare he?

"Shove off Malfoy you don't have the authority to take points from a Prefect" I snap.

"See for yourself" he gestures towards the hourglasses and sure enough ten rubies fly up from the small pile and disappear.

I step towards him, fists clenched.

"You foul, rotten, evil litt-"

"I would watch it if I was you Granger. I heard the Dark Lord doesn't take too kindly to—" he pauses to look me up and down with a sneer "scum being at his school".

"Then why are you still here?" I snarl

He laughs and saunters off with his little posse.

Stopping by the doors to the Great Hall he turns back to me.

"Warrants another ten points I think. See you later Granger".

His cold laugh rings around me.

Blasted Malfoy.

I take a deep breath and unclench my fists.

I will not let the likes of Malfoy get under my skin.

Arriving at the Fat Lady, she gives me the once over.

"Oh it's you. The one who was rude enough to disturb me from my slumber last night. Well young lady what do you have to say for yourself?" Her voice grates in my head.

"Fortitude" I grumble, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

She huffs but still grants me entry to the common room.

Once in my dormitory I go and splash cold water on my face. The sensation of washing away the old calms me.

Drying my face I finally look at my timetable.

Double Transfiguration

Break

Study Period

Charms

Lunch

Double Defence Against the Dark Arts

My heart flutters slightly. I'm looking forward to seeing what Professor Riddle's lessons are like.

Especially after last night when he rescued me from horrible Carrow. I shudder, thinking of his sweaty hand on my thigh.

I'll have to thank him for all his help yesterday.

The more people we have against Voldemort and his evil regime the better.

I'll have to ask the order about Riddle.

Maybe he could join?

The door bangs open.

"Here you are! I didn't know if you had gone to class already. You shot out of the hall so quickly" Ginny comes marching in.

I fold my timetable, putting it in my robe pocket.

"Sorry Ginny. I couldn't stand Lavender prattling on" I say apologetically, giving her a little smile.

Ginny snorts, "Did you see her face when old McGonagall called out her skirt?"

She starts imitating our Head of House.

I'm doubled up laughing when Lavender comes storming in. She shoots us glares and grabs her makeup bag before heading to the bathroom.

"Come on" Ginny links arms with me and we exit, suppressing our giggles until out of ear shot.

"Oh dear" I splutter, not remembering the last time I laughed.

We walk down one of the staircases laughing, arms still entwined, people give us funny looks but I find myself not caring.

It feels good.

Almost like old times.

We reach the bottom of the staircase on the third floor.

"Morning ladies" Professor Riddle strolls past us, sleeves rolled up, arms full of books.

"Morning Sir" Ginny flashes her flirtatious smile.

He nods at her, before turning to me, cocking his head to one side.

"I hope you're feeling much better today Miss Granger"

"iamthankssir" comes tumbling from mouth in one word, I can feel my cheeks going pink under his intense stare.

Smiling at us both, he bids us a good day before walking down to his classroom.

"Ugh he is so gorgeous" Ginny moans after him.

"Ginny!" I hiss "He will hear you!"

"And?" She flicks her hair over her shoulder "Anyway what happened last night? Spill"

I tug her down the staircase, in case Professor Riddle came back.

"There really isn't anything to it" I protest, finishing my story.

"Your knight in shining armour eh?" She winks.

I groan, "Really Ginny! He is a teacher!"

"Yeah a fit one" I open my mouth to object "Anyway I've got Charms".

She sticks her tongue out at me before hurrying off to her first lesson.

I sigh.

It's not like Professor Riddle isn't attractive.

You could _drown _in his eyes.

But somehow Ginny's attitude bothers me and I can't fathom why.

Pushing my thoughts to one side, I head off to Transfiguration.

* * *

I timed it just right.

Lurking in the shadows until I could see her coming down the stairs with her blood traitor little friend.

"Morning ladies" my voice is as smooth as ever.

Hermione's eyes widen. I can almost hear her sped up heartbeat.

"Morning sir" the blood traitor flashes me a smile, practically inviting me to ravish her.

I pay it barely any attention before focusing on Hermione.

The pink blush creeping up in her cheeks. She chews her bottom lip.

"iamthankssir" she shoots out and I have to resist all temptation to laugh at how easy this really is.

After saying farewell. I saunter off down the corridor.

"Ugh he is so gorgeous" the Weasley bitch lusts.

Merlin why did I not think of this sooner?

Soon that little mudblood will be spilling all her secrets and Potter will be destroyed.

I grin at the thought.

Just got to keep up the old Tom Riddle charm in the mean time.

I find myself somewhat looking forward to teaching.

After all I did originally apply for the post many years ago before that muggle loving fool turned me away.

I had the last laugh though.

It will be a great opportunity to head hunt some new Death Eaters.

Although not whilst my plan is in action.

Can't see my little mud blood approving of that now.

Reaching my classroom, I can see a line of curious but apprehensive third years lining up outside.

I open my door and flash them a warm smile.

"Come on in. Don't get your books out, this will be a practical lesson"

I can feel spirits soar at the prospect of not having a boring book lesson.

Closing the door I take a deep breath.

Time for action.

* * *

The day seems to drag on slowly before fifth period.

So far I've had loud third years, insufferable second years and the shy but small group of first years.

I roll back my shoulders.

It's almost time for Hermione's group. I bet the mudblood is practically tripping over herself.

Hearing voices outside my classroom door.

I know she's out there. I can practically smell her.

I smooth down my shirt, checking my hair in the reflection of one of the windows.

Opening the door. I give them my toothy smile.

Hermione is first in line.

Surprise.

"Welcome seventh years. Please come in and take a seat. Please leave all books in your bags, this will be a practical lesson".

She eyes me curiously before heading off to a seat in the front row.

I try not to stare at her as I head to the front of the room.

Her gaze burns into me as I walk past her.

Perching on top of my desk, I know I look casual but controlled.

I hold my wand lazily in my hand.

"So then class, a quick test of knowledge before we begin our work for today. Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses are there?"

Hermione's hand is the first to propel into the air, her fingers flutter slightly, the desperation of wanting to be picked written all over her face.

Her classmates reluctantly raise their hands.

"Miss Granger?" I nod at her.

"Three sir" she gushes.

"Excellent and can you tell me their names?" I keep my eyes fixed on her.

Without a pause she answers, "The Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse and Avada Kedavra"

"Brilliant, and what do each one of them do?".

"The Imperious curse controls it's recipient and can make them do whatever the caster wishes. The Cruciatus curse causes a person intense pain and Avada Kedavra will kill whoever it's cast upon" she finishes smugly.

Quite the smart little mudblood I see.

"Well done Miss Granger. Twenty points to Gryffindor".

I smile kindly and the same pink as before reaches her cheeks.

"Now then class, today we are going to do some work on defending ourselves in battle. I know Headmaster Snape covered this last year but this topic is very important in your N.E.W.T's and we can always do with a refresher when it comes to defending against the dark arts".

The class murmur, some nod their head in agreement.

"Sir?" I look over to the back of the room.

A pale faced boy with platinum blonde hair sits idly in his chair.

Ah this must be Lucius's son.

After all these years Narcissa Malfoy has kept him from me, scared I would take her precious baby away.

I wonder if she knows that now he's getting taught by the Dark Lord himself?

First class education I must say.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I was just wondering Sir, have you ever seen an unforgivable curse cast?" He asks innocently but my suspicions prickle.

Has Lucius told him?

Surely the boy wouldn't be stupid enough to cause issues in my lesson.

"I'm afraid yes Mr Malfoy but that's all I'm going to say on the matter" _And if you don't keep your snide little trap shut you'll be on the receiving end of one._

I go to the blackboard and write _'Shield Charms verbal and non-vebal'._

"Right" I turn back to the class "I want you to divide into pairs and show me what your shield charms are made of"

There is the scrapping back of chairs as students dart across the room to find a partner.

Hermione stands by her desk looking lost and slightly put out.

Hmm I wasn't anticipating this.

"Miss Granger are you without a partner?" I sidle over to her, asking gently.

She looks up at me and chews her bottom lip again.

"I guess so sir. Neville is in the hospital wing otherwise I would have paired with him"

"Well I wish Mr Longbottom a speedy recovery and must insist that you pair with me for this lesson" I quip, winking at her.

She flashes me a big smile, standing up straighter, no doubt desperate to show off her ability.

We walk over to where there is some free space.

I quickly glance round at the class.

Draco lazily defends himself against Pansy Parkinson's pitiful disarming charm.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gossip away in the corner not taking the lesson seriously.

Maybe I've found a boon for dear old Amycus? I consider darkly.

"Excuse me Miss Granger" I bow slightly to Hermione.

She looks slightly taken back by the gesture.

I sneak up to where Lavender and Parvati stand huddled.

"Well did you hear what happened to—"

"Girls if neither of you are prepared to do any work I shall be forced to send you to Professor Carrow for the remainder of this lesson. Do you understand?"

Both jump and have the decency to look embarrassed at being caught out.

"Yes sir"

Lavender flutters her long lashes at me, twisting a strand of hair.

Amycus would approve.

I return back to Hermione who stands there, arms folded, a look of disapproval on her face at Blaise Zabini.

"Sorry about that" I apologise and take an attack stance opposite her, "Ready?".

She faces me and raises her wand "Whenever you are" she declares.

"Expelliarmus" I shout

"Prot—"

CRASH

Hermione slams into the bookshelf behind her.

Shit.

I didn't mean to be so strong with her.

"Hermione are you okay?" I rush over to her, ignoring the laughs from the Slytherin's.

"That's what you get mudblood" Malfoy jeers to his friends.

I pretend not to hear him.

"Hermione?" I shake her gently.

Her eyes slowly flicker open.

"Ow" she whispers.

"I am so sorry" I stand up offering my hand like I did last night.

She gently takes it and I bring her back up.

"Here" I reach into my pocket and hand her some chocolate.

For a moment she smiles at the offer, her eyes glazing over at some memory, before taking it from me.

"Better?" I ask and she slowly nods her head "Perhaps just sit down for a while, whilst I check on the others"

I lead her to my teachers chair, tucked behind my desk out of the way.

Wandering around, I am slightly impressed by the classes ability.

I correct a few pupils here and there but overall they've done a decent job.

"Now I want Protego cast non-verbal" I call out.

Some may question why I'm training them to defend, but what fools don't realise is that my Death Eaters need to be able to protect themselves against any threat.

Defence can be just as important as power.

I bite back a laugh at the strained look on many peoples faces as they try to cast the spells.

Some cheat, muttering under their breaths.

After half an hour I decide enough is enough and get them to return to their seats.

I see Hermione has moved back to her desk.

"Now I know I'm about to become your least favourite teacher but it's time to talk homework"

The class groans, taking out their planners and quills.

I write down the task on the blackboard.

'_The importance of casting non-verbal spells, 1000 words'._

I talk them through my expectations for homework and that any not submitted on time will receive detention.

The bells rings signalling the end of the double period.

"I'll see you all on Thursday"

The class hurry out, eager to get to dinner.

All but one.

_Yes._

I smile to myself.

Just what I was hoping.

"Miss Granger I must apologies again for earlier!" I wear a distressed look upon my face.

She shrugs like it's not a big deal but I can tell her pride is hurt, "It's okay. You must be a powerful wizard".

_You don't even know the half of it love._

"Just put it down to many years of experience Hermione"

She shifts from foot to foot, unable to stand still.

What does she want?

She breathes out a sigh, "I-I'm not too sure"

I look down and see she is twisting her hands.

"What do you mean?"

Biting her bottom lip yet again, she stares at the ground.

"I think my magic is getting weaker" she mumbles.

Now this is getting interesting.

"My dear, what on earth makes you think that?" My voice drips with concern.

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, still refusing to look up at me.

"All day, I've barely been able to cast the most simple spells" she bursts into tears.

I stand their awkwardly.

Usually when dealing with tears from the opposite sex, in fact come to think of it either sex, I laugh. Relishing the pain and torment.

Now I'm expected to do something…human.

"Nonsense" I put my arm around her shoulder and rub the top hopefully in a comforting gesture.

"Ever since Harry and Ron left me. I've just been feeling so drained" she bawls into my shoulder.

I pause letting her carry on, hoping for some nugget of information on Potter's whereabouts.

Unfortunately she doesn't offer anymore.

Ugh.

I peel her away and place both hands on either side of her shoulder.

"Listen Hermione, sometimes magic can falter when a person goes through an extremely traumatic time, it's normal" I put on a reassuring smile.

She blinks up at me, tears rolling down her pale face.

A light flicks on in my head.

A way to speed up my plan and gain her confidence in me.

Perfect.

"If you want I can give you a few extra lessons to just help ease you back into to your powers?" I tilt my head and lift my hands from her "No pressure though".

"R-really?" She gazes at me with admiration.

"Of course" I smile.

"Then thank you Professor, I accept" she returns my smile, "You are most kind".

_Obviously._

"Now go get some dinner and most importantly rest! I shall send note of our first lesson soon".

When she finally exits the classroom, my kind smile drops into a sinister smirk.

Potter's mudblood is just putty in my hands.


	4. Expectations

Thank you as always.

* * *

The first week of term passes in a blur.

Slowly the embarrassment from my outburst with Professor Riddle ebbs away.

I can't believe I cried in front of him.

Completely lost control.

Not very Gryffindor of me.

I shake my head, trying to get a grip of my thoughts.

However I can't stop the nagging thought in my head that plays on repeat.

_My powers are weak._

I ball my hands into fists. I hate being so useless. I'm used to being the smartest witch in the class and now I'm beneath Neville.

I feel a pang of guilt and hang my head.

Neville is my friend and I shouldn't judge him, I know how hard he works and how little praise he gets.

Still, how am I supposed to protect myself against the ever likely Death Eater attacks?

How am I going to help Harry and Ron?

Another pang in my chest but at the same time there is a feeling of resentment.

If they hadn't have left me, then none of this would have happened in the first place!

At least I have the promise of help from Professor Riddle, who is proving himself to be a very competent and skilled Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I would even go as far as saying better than Professor Lupin.

Smiling I make note to write Remus a letter to see how him and Tonks are getting on. Maybe she could offer me some help, seeing as her powers grew weaker when she was depressed about Remus.

I pull a brush through my unruly mane of hair deciding I better head down to breakfast.

The Great Hall is slightly more alive than previous days. It's refreshing to see after all the misery and terror that had been seeping through seventy five percent of the student body.

Almost like the past.

The moment is bittersweet.

Sun gleams through the enchanted ceiling.

I take a my new regular seat with Ginny and Neville.

"Morning Hermione" Neville greats me with a slight smile.

He tucks into a plate off bacon, eggs and tomatoes.

A small amount of guilt from my thought early goes through me.

"Morning Neville, Morning Ginny" and help myself to a slice of toast, glancing at the newspaper in front of Ginny, I ask my usual question "Any news?"

Ginny flicks through the Prophet, skim reading the articles.

"There's been a break in at Borgin and Burkes" She continues scanning the article not looking up at me, knowing the question forming in my mind "No, nothing was reported missing"

"Hmm interesting, although knowing Borgin it's not like he would he would admit to anything being taken, seeing as nearly everything he sells is connected to the Dark Arts"

I take a bite of toast, wondering who broke in and what were they looking for?

"Do you think it was…" Neville lowers his voice "Harry?" he whispers.

I pause, It didn't occur to me that it could have been either of them.

For the millionth time I wish I could help them.

Or they could at least write.

"I don't know" I shrug my shoulders, trying not to seem bothered.

"It could have been Death Eaters? Maybe even Voldemort himself?" Ginny leans forwards conspiratorially "We all know there is more in that shop that Borgin lets on"

I think back to my second year when Harry accidentally landed there through the Floo Network.

"True and we know the Malfoy's definitely frequent there" I cast a glance over to Draco Malfoy who sits there opening a big parcel of sweets, wearing his trademark smirk.

"Um, excuse me are you Hermione Granger?" A timid voice makes me turn back round.

"I am indeed" I give the nervous looking second year a reassuring smile and see she is from Hufflepuff.

"Professor Riddle asked me to give this to you"

She hands me a small brown envelop and heart speeds up a little.

"Thank —" I look back up but the girl has already disappeared.

I rip open the letter and unfold the piece of parchment.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me tomorrow night, 7pm at my office so we can try those extra lessons as discussed._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Professor T. Riddle_

At last!

I feel happiness spread through me.

The idea of working towards restoring my powers puts a grin on my face.

Ginny looks at me strangely, "What's up with you?"

I blush not wanting anyone to know what's going on with me.

I'm Hermione Jean Granger the smartest witch in my year.

"Oh it's nothing, I just asked Professor Riddle to re-mark my homework essay and he agreed that it was worth a better grade" I blink, surprised at how easy the lie rolled off my tongue.

Ginny laugh at me, "Loser" she teases before stabbing her stack of pancakes.

I can't wait for tomorrow night. I wonder what he'll want to cover first?

Basic defence spells?

Transfiguration?

Charms?

I feel a tingling feeling on my neck and look over at the staff table.

Professor Riddle stops talking to Professor Sprout and turns to me.

Our eyes lock for a moment before he gives me the tiniest of nods, resuming his conversation.

There is a tiny balloon of hope inside me.

* * *

FUCK

FUCK

FUCK!

That damn fool.

You wait until I get my hands on Nott.

My hands shake with anger.

Lights explode around my room. Fragments of glass shatter everywhere.

There is thick electricity in the air.

He will pay for this.

I had one simple task for the imbecile.

All I needed was Borgin taken, tortured and killed.

How difficult is that?

Instead we now have the Ministry crawling all over the place and Borgin aware of the threat to his life.

Although he should know, take what's mine and you _will_ pay.

Of course now Borgin's shop is being patrolled by auror's, making it more difficult than ever to get to the slimly piece of shit.

Now I'm even less closer to finding it.

Something that not many people know about.

A secret heirloom that my dear ancestor, the great Salazar Slytherin created before leaving Hogwarts.

This item, a grimoire full of powerful spells, grants its reader the knowledge and power beyond any witch or wizard could imagine.

Something that is rightfully mine.

I haul a goblet across the room, taking slight satisfaction in the sound of it smashing.

No wonder I'm having to take everything into my own hands nowadays.

Clearly I mistook trusting one of my longest Death Eaters with such an important job.

I have to resist jabbing my wand into my forearm, summoning those useless moron's to feel my wrath at this place and time.

No I need think.

As much as I want Nott and the others to suffer for their incompetence, I do also need to tread carefully.

One wrong move on my part could send the whole plan crashing down around me.

Especially now we have no idea what Potter and his blood traitor is up to.

Although soon that won't be so much of problem anymore.

Not with my little mudblood spilling her guts to me.

I saw her staring at me this morning at breakfast.

Foolish girl.

No what I need to do is summon them tomorrow night, make an embarrassment out of Nott to show the others what I'm still capable of but show him the smallest of mercy.

Perhaps Bellatrix would be more suited for the task? What will all of her womanly charms, I'm sure Borgin would succumb.

Although I do recall he did have a soft spot for Druella back in the day.

Maybe Lucius's wife would be better?

I snort imagining how that conversation would go down.

_My dear Narcissa, I need you to become a whore._

I could use the threat of killing her putrid brat?

Alas I feel it would be more effective to use Bellatrix, I know she has the right skills in that department.

My loins stir, thinking back to the last encounter I had with her.

That tongue could drive any man insane.

But I am no man anymore.

I close my eyes, focusing my mind back on the plan.

Yes Bellatrix will do quite nicely but as Narcissa of course. Borgin does have a thing for blondes.

I'll get Severus to provide some Polyjuice potion. I'm positive he has some in his private stores.

Perhaps best to leave it for a week or two once the heat from the Ministry dies down.

I'll prep Bellatrix tomorrow after the meeting, no doubt she'll be desperate to try out her techniques of persuasion on me.

Groaning I head to the shower, shucking my robe and unzipping my trousers.

Once in the shower the warm water cascades over me, my hand relieves myself, a calmness overcomes me.

* * *

It's ten minutes to seven and the butterfly's dance around in my stomach.

I can't wait to begin my lesson but at the same time I'm riddled with nerves.

What if it doesn't work?

What if there is no cure?

_Stop it Hermione._

I smooth my hands down my cream blouse which I've paired with a mid length skirt.

I can just imagine what Ginny would say if she knew where I was going tonight.

"_An evening with Riddle? Why are you dressed so sensible? You need to flaunt it girl"_

I roll my eyes but smile. Not that I feel that way about him! He's my professor even if he is quite handsome.

However I don't want Ginny or anyone to know about tonight. I even decided against writing a letter to Remus and Tonks, I didn't want to worry them. They have enough going on in their lives.

I can't stand waiting any longer so I grab my bag and head out of the dorm.

Lavender and Parvati gossip in a corner, they both eye me and my outfit. Lavender makes some sort of comment and they both collapse into a fit of giggles.

Ugh.

_Just ignore them Hermione, you're better than stooping to their level._

I keep my head held high and march straight past them, ignoring their sniggers.

"Hey Hermione!" A hand shoots out and catches me on the arm, stopping me in my tracks "Where you off to?"

Ginny stands there, her other hand on her hip. Red hair glowing in the fire light.

"Urm just the library, I've got this huge essay from Snape to complete" I lie, my heart hammers in my chest.

"Shock! Is there ever a day you're not in the library?" She teases and I feel a slight indignation at her comment.

It's not like I spend my entire life in there.

There is nothing wrong in being conscientious with your studies.

However now is not the time to get in a debate about this.

I need to get to Riddle's office for seven and I don't want to be late.

Giving Ginny a false laugh, I tell her that I might see her later and climb out of the portrait hole.

On my way down one of the staircases I have the misfortune of encountering Peeves.

Great.

I go to turn back but it's too late, he spots me and zooms towards me.

"Oh what does Peevsy have here? Why it's an ickle Gryffindor!"

"Go away Peeves I'm going to be late" I tap my foot impatiently.

"Oh what a rude ickle Gryffindor. Well I have just the thing for that!" He blows me a giant raspberry.

"Thanks" I mutter sarcastically but to my surprise he moves out of my way.

Not wanting to cheat fate I keep walking.

"URGH!"

Something drops on top of me, covering me head to toe in freezing cold water.

I look up to find Peeves cackling about me.

"PEEVES!" I yell, my fists curled in rage.

He zooms off singing that old muggle nursery rhyme, _It's raining, It's pouring._

The water seeps through my clothes, making my skin shiver.

I can't go to my lesson like this!

Heading to the nearest girls bathroom. I clamour into one of stalls to dry myself.

I keep waving my wand and muttering the incantation over and over.

Slowly my clothes start dry.

I hate to think what time it is now.

I move to unlock the door,

"So is it true about you and Draco?" The voice of Daphne Greengrass stops me short.

"Obviously" I can even hear the eye roll "Me and Draco have been dating for over three months now" comes the smug voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"What was it like?" Daphne sounds quite curious.

I hear what must be the sound of a lipgloss tube opening.

"You know, weird I guess. Hurt a little, like getting poked and prodded but this time in your cooch…"

Both girls fall into a fit of laughter.

"Ewwww" Daphne chokes out.

"You wait until Blaise wants to do it"

"Did it feel good?"

"Well, let's just say Malfoy Sr. probably has a _lot _more expertise. Let's hope Draco can inherit some of his moves from his daddy."

"Pansy!"

"Just look at him!"

Both girls start laughing uncontrollably again.

I seriously cannot stand here listening to this.

Fascinating as it is knowing that Draco is as bad at sex as he is at Transfiguration, I need to get to my lesson and fast.

Both girls show no sign of leaving anytime soon so I have to throw all caution to the wind and just open the door.

They both stop laughing when they catch my reflection in the mirror.

Pansy's upper lip curls into a snarl.

_Just breathe._

I proceed to the sink and wash my hands.

Surprisingly there is just silence from both girls, but I can feel their eyes on me, watching my every move.

Once my hands are dried I head out of the bathroom.

"Who would want to have sex with a mudblood like her?" Pansy inquires quite loudly so I can hear.

They both shriek with laughter.

My cheeks are on fire but I keep moving.

Eventually I reach Riddles office.

I smooth my shirt down again, my heart beating faster.

Tentatively I knock on his door.

No answer.

I knock again but louder, "Professor" I call through the door.

No answer.

Oh no I hope he didn't think I had forgotten about our lesson!

Panic starts to rise within me.

I need his help.

I knock harder on the door, this time it swings open from the force.

The room is dimly lit but I can see a man at the front of the room.

"Sir?"

He turns to me slowly and I can see it's him.

"Hermione I'm sorry for my lateness" he apologies.

I take in his dishevelled appearance, his usual neat hair is ruffled, shirt untucked with wait is that blood?

He notices me staring and folds his arms covering the spot.

I step into the room even though I technically haven't been invited in.

"Are you okay?" My voice is full of concern "You're bleeding!"

I find myself wanting to help him.

Who or what has done this?

Death Eaters?

"It's nothing" He shrugs "It's not even mi—" He catches himself and stops.

What?

Hairs start prickle on the back of my neck.

What's going on?

I don't like this feeling of uneasiness.

"W-What do you mean?" I find myself stuttering.

The door closes behind me and I jump.

My anxiety leaps.

He stares at me, like he's weighing up a huge decision.

He steps towards me, arms unfolded, palms turned up.

His eyes are dark orbs.

"What's going on sir?" I tremble.

He continues towards me, not breaking eye contact.

"I need to be honest with you Hermione. I'm not proud of myself but you should know the truth"


	5. Foundations

Hello,

I'm in two minds whether to keep this up. I'm going to be really honest and just tell you that I suffer from quite bad anxiety at times and this week has been quite trying (not anything on here you've all been lovely). However I get so nervous about people's reactions which might sound silly but I always feel sick after posting yet I love writing so much as it helps distract me from being anxious... Anyway sorry for rambling and I dont want to use this as an excuse for any poor writting you might encounter.

I know Hermione seems dumb AF sometimes but I just wanted to write her from the perspective as someone who has been left to fend for herself and to top it all off the master manipulator himself has intergrated himself into her life trying to control her as much as possible. I hope that clears anything up my lovelies.

Love and positive vibes x

* * *

I involuntarily take a step backwards, bumping into a bookshelf.

He lets out a long sigh and pinches the bridges of his nose.

"You seem afraid" his voice is low, there seems to be a hint of sadness contained within it "Please don't be. It would never be my intention".

My fear starts to ebb away and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"As I said I'm not proud of my actions" he hangs his head.

He looks so vulnerable, almost broken.

"What is it sir?" I probe, the terror no longer in my voice.

He looks back up to me and gestures to the chair in front of his huge oak desk, "You might want to sit down".

I take a seat in the plush dark green chair, gazing at all the strange but fascinating objects scattered around the room.

He leans against a filing cabinet, one hand runs through his dark hair. I try not to stare again at the blood stain.

"Just now me and Professor Amycus Carrow had a—" he sighs again and shakes his head gently "a bit of an altercation".

My hand fly's to my mouth, "Altercation?" I gasp, eyes wide.

"Yes, I came across him before dinner, near the dungeons, letching on some poor sixth year—" he stops short and looks at the ceiling, despair written all over his face "Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this…" he trails off still staring upwards.

My heart pounds.

I want to know.

I need to know.

Carrow can't keep getting away with this.

'_Hermione I want you to feel safe here' _

Those words echo in my head from the first night I met him.

The hot feeling of shame mixed with fear when Carrow pinned me down, his sweaty paws all over me.

I hated not being in control.

The stench of alcohol on his breath.

The slurring in my ear.

'_Such a pretty little mudblood' _

I shudder, not wanting to think about what would have happened if Professor Riddle hadn't saved me.

Tears threaten to spill from eyelids.

"Please sir" my voice is barely a whisper and I'm not too sure he hears me before suddenly he marches towards me, with a look of urgency.

His eyes burn with such a furiosity that I can almost feel the heat emitting from them.

The thudding in my heart increases.

He crouches down opposite me, looking up into my face, brow furrowed.

I can't stop myself taking in how handsome he really is up close.

_Focus Hermione. Who are you, Lavender?_

I mentally chide myself for being so vapid, especially in a moment like this.

"I want you to know that violence is never the answer, despite what you may have seen from the first night we met when I stunned Carrow" his voice is low again.

I nod, "But you did that to save me from him"

"Partly that and partly because I hate Death Eater scum like him" The intensity of his eyes doesn't make me doubt that for a second. "I managed to get him away from the girl, he was drunk like usual, but not drunk enough to forget about that night with you. He get's his wand out and I know he was thinking of using an unforgivable curse right there and then, that's what his type do, act with violence to intimidate"

I keep nodding, heart now in my throat.

He takes a deep breath before continuing, "He starts calling you and me all sorts of disgusting derogatory names"

I can guess what but I want to know.

"What did he say?" My voice still a whisper.

"I wouldn't dare repeat the vile spew that came out of his mouth. I don't want to cause you further distress" his eyes are sad now, the corners of his mouth turned down.

"It wouldn't" he looks like he doesn't believe me so I add "I swear".

Sighing, "I can't, I refuse to bring those putrid words back into the air, but let's just saw that mouth of his won't be doing any talking for a while…" he gestures down to the now dark red stain on his crumpled shirt "I broke his jaw, I'm sorry".

I blink rapidly, why is he sorry?

None of this is his fault!

"Why?"

"Because I should never had risen to his level and acted in such a way, especially not as a teacher who is meant to be setting a good example".

I can't believe he is blaming himself!

"Carrow is a monster" I say fiercely "I'm glad to have someone at Hogwarts that is willing to protect students against predators like him".

He gives me the tiniest of smiles, eyes still full of sadness.

"Thank you" he mummers, standing back up.

That's when I notice his hand, swollen and bruised.

"Your hand!" I exclaim and before I even know it I'm out of my seat, examining it in my own.

To my surprise he doesn't pull it away.

My fingers gently touch the raised parts of skin and he winces.

"You need to get that seen to" I insist.

He laughs softly and slowly removes his hand from mine.

"I'll be fine"

"But—" he cuts me short, a finger dances near my lips but not close enough to touch them.

"Hermione I promise you'll I'll be fine"

I stare at his finger and there is an odd tingling sensation on my lips, no doubt caused by the proximity of his touch.

Ginny's voice floats in my mind.

'_Ugh he is so gorgeous'_

Almost like he hears her words himself, he snatches back his finger. Clearing his throat awkwardly.

Oh Merlin.

I fight hard against the blush that is now spreading across my cheeks.

God, I hope he can't read minds.

Like Snape.

Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my head.

Maybe Snape could do something?

As much as I loathe that man.

Perhaps he could do something about Carrow harassing students?

"What about Snape?" I ask with a snarl.

He looks at me, noticing the hatred on my face and surprisingly matches it.

"After what he did to Albus Dumbledore? That man can't be trusted, what sort of person would let creeps like Carrow into the school in the first place?"

My heart sinks ever so slightly, everything he says is true.

Why would Snape even care?

"Voldemort's man through and through" I spit.

Professor Riddle gasps in shock and I realise what I said.

Maybe he's one of these people who by just hearing Voldemort's name brings them into a state of panic?

I begin apologising but he starts talking over me, a hint of bewilderment and curiosity in his voice "You're not scared to say his name?"

I fold my arms, "Absolutely not. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself"

"Interesting" he mutters to himself before addressing me "You are very brave Hermione and now I believe we have a lesson to be getting on with!"

The change in conversation, jolts me back to reality, why I'm here.

I need to get myself back to full power.

Only then can I be any use in this war.

* * *

_Only then can I be any use in this war._

I hear her thoughts loud and clear.

Oh my dear little mudblood you already _are_ proving a use, maybe just not to the side you want, but that will soon change.

Smirking I turn my back to her but I find myself annoyed from her casual use of my name.

How dare that little wrench use my name so freely?

What right has she earned to utter my name with contempt?

I must get a grip on my emotions.

I've started laying the foundations for this masterful plan of mine, any slip of my mask will ruin the whole setup.

The thought of Potter slipping through my grasp once again, sends blood surging through my veins.

Keep calm.

Keep calm.

Keep calm.

I was tempted to send her away, not being in the mood for acting the perfect professor and gentleman.

Tonight I crucio'd McNair to the point he slumped down the wall muttering gibberish, but not before I stabbed him with a cursed dagger I was once gifted from a whore.

Pain rippled through his body tenfold judging by the screams he kept emitting.

The useless twit will be suffering for weeks thanks to the enchantment that powers it.

As much as I relish punishing those that fail me, I do need some sort of relief afterward.

Unfortunately Belatrix's talents wasn't enough to soothe me.

I recall her pouting at me, disappointment clear on her face that she couldn't satisfy her master.

She wouldn't dare say anything to me after I pushed her head away from my limp member.

Let's hope she does a better job on Borgin otherwise I might just have to have her flogged naked in front of a select few followers.

Restless and irritated I had floo'd back to my office. The sole network in the ministry that wasn't monitored due to a very convenient imperious curse placed by Yaxley on the witch who monitors the channel.

However in my agitation I had forgotten about tonight's meeting with my little mole.

It wasn't until I heard her nervous knock on my door I realised the predicament I was to be placed in.

Nonetheless I pride myself on my quick thinking and cool head, and materialised a scenario that would bring her ever closer into my viper's nest. I drew back my fist and smashed it as hard as I could into the wall.

Satisfyingly my hand became raw and swelling started instantaneously.

God I owe Carrow a huge boon. Maybe I could gift him that young barmaid at the Hogs Head he always seems taken with or possibly even the mudblood once I've finished with her?

I'll have to stop by later tonight and actually break his jaw. I'll take that huge bottle of firewhiskey I've been saving in my quarters to sweeten the deal.

We spend the evening focusing on grade one spells, the determination hard on her face.

After an hour of practicing she flops down on the floor panting.

I sit on top of my desk, my wand held casually in my hand.

"It's no use" she lets out a gusty sigh and her shirt rides up slightly.

"It is, all you need is to keep practising and try not to worry so much" I give her my reassuring smile. "Here" I reach round to my drawer, take out a small bar of chocolate and gently toss it to her "It helps keep your strength up which is important for getting that magic going again".

She sits back up and gratefully rips open the chocolate bar, biting down on a segment, "Thank you"

"You are most welcome Hermione however I think we should call it a night and reconvene at another date and time"

We both stand and I lead her to the door.

She pauses and turns to me, "Seriously Professor, thank you for everything" before exiting the room.

I lock the door, glad for the quietness and isolation.

She'll never get her powers back soon, not after that 'healing' potion Poppy Pomfrey gave her on her first night.

I smirk, recalling that evening. How everything paid off so perfectly. I knew after Potter and Weasley left she would have trouble sleeping, especially after seeing the dark circles under her eyes at the Start of Term Feast.

I used a tracking spell that night to see that she did indeed decide to go for a midnight wander.

Carrow had already been prepped about my intention that evening, although he doesn't know the full extent of my plans.

I warned him that things would most likely get violent between us, after I 'discovered' them.

He reluctantly agreed.

_Oh how he is going to love having his jaw broken tonight_.

When I saw that she was heading down the corridor by the library I made sure to notify Amycus and hide in wait, biding my time until it was perfect for me to do my knight in shining armour routine.

Having already used my powers of flirtation on that ancient overbearing healer earlier in the evening, I managed to swap out her little healing potion crap with a much better concoction of my own.

One that saps the power of whoever drinks it.

At first I wasn't sure my plan had worked completely, but after the mudblood's breakdown at the end class I knew it was a success.

I had even given her bewitched chocolate after I sent her flying into the bookcase during the lesson.

As long as the curse is in her system she is utterly powerless, not even being able to feel me probing her mind.

Tonight she had another top up after our little _lesson _that should keep her subdued for a few days.

I even managed to turn her trust away from Severus, not that it was that hard to begin with…

Pausing I consider Severus.

Something tells me his loyalty doesn't quite lie completely with me. I'm having him monitored by Alecto, reports on his actions are to come directly to me and me only.

So far there is nothing out of the ordinary but still there is something that doesn't feel quite right and I want him far away from Granger as possible.

Then there is the old Gryffindor hag who doesn't seem as susceptible to my charms like the others.

It will be a lot harder turning the mudblood away from her trusted Head of House but I'm sure I can find a way.

I think back to her reaction this evening to my finger dancing near her lips.

The thought of the blood traitor running crystal clear in her mind.

I could almost smell the yearning, the desire to reach out and lick the tip.

_Hmmm_

Just for a fraction of a second I almost allow myself to imagine the feeling.

No.

I'm not going to be possessed by some mudblood bitch.

She has one purpose.

To lead me to Potter.

Then she can either be killed or gifted to Carrow either way I couldn't give a fuck.

Speaking of Carrow it's about time I pay him a little visit.

I grab my travelling cloak and floo to his quarters, deciding against the gift of firewhiskey.

I find him sprawled across the sofa, an empty tumbler in his hand.

"Ahh Carrow I must apologise in advance" I say as my way of greeting.

"My Lord?"

"Perforabis maxillam eius" I make a slashing movement with my wand,"Silencio" I add muting the groans of pain coming from Carrow.

"Don't worry Amycus my plan is moving swiftly, maybe I'll gift her as play thing in the near future"

* * *

I finish the chocolate Professor Riddle gave me and stroll down the corridor.

A comforting warmth and numbness spreads through me.

After our lesson my mind was reeling with mixed emotions so I headed to the library rather than face questions from Ginny.

I seat myself in a quiet secluded corner with a Charms book for cover in case Madam Prince comes snooping.

Resting my head in my hands I think back to this evening.

The fear I initially felt when something wasn't quite right in the room, I'm so stupid why would I feel so scared?

Like Professor Riddle was going to hurt me!

I'm so relieved we have someone like him that can protect us against the Carrow's.

I might speak to Professor McGonagall and see if there is anything she can do to help.

Perhaps even the Order?

I could see if they would consider Professor Riddle joining? I'm sure they could use a hand with whatever operations they are carrying out.

Taking my head out of my palms I look down at my own hands.

My fingers red and slightly calloused from where I had been gripping my wand so tightly this evening as if that would somehow bring power to me.

My mind reels back to when his finger almost touched my lips, the electricity I could feel flowing in the small gap between us.

What _was _that?

However I refuse to become like Parvati and Lavender, brainless girls who just think about boys.

Not that Professor Riddle is a boy…

But he _is_ my teacher!

I could almost consider him a friend after his brave actions against Carrow and his willingness to help me.

I just hope our next lesson will be sooner rather than later. I'm itching to get practicing again, even though it's only been half an hour since our lesson and that almost drained me.

His reaction to me using the word 'Voldemort' was interesting though.

I thought as a DADA teacher that wouldn't be something that bothered him.

I think back to his reaction, the shock but then there was something else, almost anger in his eyes, just briefly but I did catch it.

Why would he be angry?

"What are doing?" The shrill voice of Madame Prince makes me jump "That book hasn't been touched since the whole time you've been here!"

I mentally groan and realise my mistake of just keeping the textbook shut, not even bothering to pretend to read it.

"It's time for you to leave" she shrieks at me "Shoo!"

I hastily grab my stuff and head back to the common room, not wanting to infuriate her even longer.

Thankfully Ginny is no-where to be found so I can just sneak off to the dorm without having tedious questions thrown at me.

Although I'm sure she would find the finger moment very interesting…

_Seriously?_

I start blushing.

Merlin help me, what am I turning in to?

I need to get a grip and just focus on getting my powers back not meaningless moments with my professor!


End file.
